vigilance_chroniclesfandomcom-20200214-history
Mike Brces
Mike Ethan "eyebrow" Brces ('''1994 - 2015 S.E.) '''is a character in Redemption Chaotic Repellency. He was George's best friend from school. He used to hangout with George everytime after school,and the two would walk down the streets, talking about games, interests and more. He was a very smart person, who knew almost everything in school, and was an awesome student. Sadly,he got killed by The Dreamslayer which born alot of hatred on The Undead to George. Overview Appearance Mike was a tall blue Triceratops Horridus citizen.He usually wore glasses,and had black and curly feathers on his head,just like his brother Barry,who has longer feathers than him.He usually wore a backpack on his back,mostly used for school and for other things.He also wore shoes,and a shirt.His eyes were black. Personality Mike used to be a kind,and nerdy student.He sometimes used to be bossy,since he was the smartest in the class.He was also oftenly bullied,which made him depressed,and think that everyone hates him.However,after he met George his personality changed alot.He and George,were however bullied by the 71 gang,and were called "gay" and "homosexuals" for being best friends.George told Mike alot of times,to just ignore them.Mike never bullied anyone,and helped alot of students when there was a test,who were just using him,so they can cheat.Mike was not really outgoing.He spent alot of times in his appartment,playing games on his computer.He rarely went outside,only for school.When they were in the first grade,he hated his teacher.Now he tries his best,just to avoid her,since he never had a good relationship with her.He also sometimes thinks that he is the best,and that nobody is better than him.He can also be jelaous sometimes,when someone gets a better result than him.That's his bad self.His good self,is that he was helpful and friendly towards his allies,and that he always helped the ones that were good to him. Weapons and Abilities Mike never had any weapons or abillities.He was just a innocent Triceratops citizen who tragically died. Early Life Mike Brces, was born in the Ivan District,as the second child of Matthew Brces and Sarah Brces the first one being his older brother Barry. He lived there until age 4, when he moved to the Century City. There, he lived in a flat in a high building with his family. He also went to the Kindergarten known as "Blue Garden" where he met Michael Stevix, who became good friends with him,and went with him together in school. When he started school, he was in the same class with Michael. Eventually,he was bullied by almost the entire class, including Michael. He couldn't handle all that bullying and cried. Eventually, George, a Troodon student from the same class as Mike, stepped out and helped him. He and George quickly started becoming friends, since they met. George being his only friend in the class. Later the other students started helping Mike, because they saw his grades and wanted him to help them on every test,to make them get good grades.George and Mike,however became close friends. They started hanging out after school,going to each other's homes, and chatting on Social Media.As they grew older,they were becoming much closer and closer friends. Michael, however was jealous of George, and decided to get back his old friend. He started pushing away George, in order to reunite with Mike. Mike however refused, because of Michael being mean towards him and George, and eventually reported him to the teacher. Michael got detention, and felt betrayed by Mike. He still wanted him to be his friend. In his flat, he lived with his Father, his Mother and older sibling Barry. He was often bullied by Barry and the two often got into huge fights. However, Barry defended Mike when he heard that he was bullied, and threatened his bullies that he will beat them up, if they continue. Nickname Mike got his Nickname "Eyebrow" after he was forced to cut off his own eyebrows by Michael Stevix,who spread the information to almost everyone in the School, who came to see his eyebrows cut off,the next day he went to school. Pre-Outbreak Before the Outbreak started,Mike was a student in the Century city school.He was the best student in the whole class.His grades were literally the best,and helped everyone in the class when there was a test.He had a hard time avoiding the 71,a group of bullies,and his former friend Michael Stevix was the leader of that group.He and his best friend George were hanging out everyday after school,and were going to each other's homes.Mike was very often a victim of bullying,mostly of the 71,and often cried whenever he was bullied.George was his only friend,the others using him to get good grades. Outbreak Series When the Outbreak started,Mike was still in School.He and George were two teenagers who hanged out after school.When the Undead infection spread to the Century City,citizens were warned and evacuated from their houses.The Undead swarm briefly occupied alot of parts of the Century City.Mike's building was however safe from the Undead.The Century city School was eventually invaded by the Undead,and the students and teachers were evacuated,some students were captured and created into Undead monsters,however George,Mike and the class,managed to escape the hordes of the Undead creatures.However,the soldiers managed to liberate the School from the Undead.So the School was safe again.However,some supernatural being,known as The Dreamslayer was spying on the students,and was investigating the Troodon called George,and was seeking a way on how to get onto his emotions,and later found a way how.By killing his best friend Mike.In 22 November 2015,Mike was in the Century School's garden and was standing on a sandy surface,and didn't notice the Dreamslayer watching him,and preparing to attack him.The Dreamslayer suddenly jumped,and lunged at Mike,brutally murdering him with his tentacles.He then grabbed Mike's body and picked it up from the bloody sand,and digged a deep hole in the sand,and threw Mike's body in it,and hid it from revealation. Redemption Chaotic Repellency Mike was believed to have disapeared by George and his team,and was seeking a way on how to find him.However 1 year later,when the Undead attacked Tass District,George got a phonecall from his school friends,and heard a shocking revealation,that Mike was killed.His friends have digged up the place where the Dreamslayer killed him,and found his lifeless,decomposing body under the sand.Mike was buried in the new graveyard in the Century city,and his family and friends,including George,were atending his funeral. Trivia * TBA Category:Deceased Characters Category:Males Category:Ceratopsians Category:RCR